masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Trail of Tears Consortium
The Trail of Tears Consortium is a slavery-oriented organization that was discovered to exist in 2175 through the investigative efforts of then-Deputy Samantha Collins. It is believed to be that the Consortium is now defunct, though several key members remain at-large. The name is coined to a Systems Alliance Marine who helped clear the House of Horrors on Revan upon the discovery of the slave farm and the knowledge that the location was selling newborns for sapient trafficking purposes, likening it to the Trail of Tears of the relocation of the Native American population of the North American Continent in the 18th Century on Earth. History The Trail of Tears Consortium is a criminal enterprise that was created after the Raping of Mindoir in 2170 and several other minor slave runs, the political backlash and near war between the Batarian Homogeny and the Systems Alliance proving that raiding human colonies for sapient trafficking purposes was nearly unprofitable. The organization was created to create slaves in a much more discrete manner; breeding. Human females captured in various raids or purchased were confined both physically and mentally in less than a dozen locations and subjected to the use of fertility drugs (specifically Lupron) to increase ovarian stimulation. Within a year, dozens of human females were able to give birth to hundreds of human children, fettered and sold into slavery. With the creative expertise of Doctor Vorhen Saelon, a Salarian Medical Physician, similar fertility drugs were created for Turians, Drell, and Elcor, while Cortex Containment Modulators were used on Asari for unconscious indoctrination purposes to allow nonconsensual breeding. By the time of its discovery in 2175, it was believed that some tens of thousands of babies had been produced and sold through the Consortium. In mid-2175, after the discovery of the Revan House of Horrors, a Council Space-wide series of raids conducted in the same Citadel Day period netted hundreds of members of the organization, capturing many organizational leaders, financiers, buyers, security personnel, vessels, locations, and holdings by various law enforcement agencies, to include the Citadel Security Services Rapid Response Unit, the Turian Hierarchy Civil Protective Servies and the Blackwatch Special Operations Unit, the Salarian Union Special Task Group Operatives, the First Thessian Home Guard Commando Unit, Drell Shadow Strike Operatives of the Kahje Illuminated Primacy, and members of the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. While gathered evidence and interrogations netted a great many personnel involved with the Consortium, several high-ranking members of the organization avoided prosecution due to the Batarian Homogeny's refusal to extradite suspects to either C-SEC or the Systems Alliance Marshal Services. Several organizations keep watch upon these persons for the moment they leave Homogeny Space for immediate arrest and prosecution. Aftermath Following the discovery of the Revan House of Horrors and the Trail of Tears Consortium, a massive investigation was launched to net as many members, locations, vessels, and assets involved. The totality of the investigation lasted some seven months after the massive raids conducted throughout Citadel Space, the subsequent interrogations, and further actions required with new information. Hundreds were arrested initially in legal retribution with the knowledge of newborns being involved, something that Turians take incredibly personally, as well as the involvement of Elcor Cows, something that Elcor Bulls take incredibly personally. The investigations uncovered the involvement of businesses, executives, and even government officials from a great many species and jurisdictions. Because of her investigations and discovery of her ability to track a ship through a Mass Relay jump, Deputy Samantha Collins was noticed by the Office of Special Tactics, eventually leading to her promotion of Federal Marshal and subsequent move to the Citadel to create a Marshal Office there. Category:Events Category:Peacemaker Series